


Thinking

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, F/M, Fluff, I send my love, Omega Zuko, Your dad - Freeform, and Zuko is innocent, and katara is scared, because Katara is sly, braiding, but not really, but scary, forgetting stuff, has for your mom, i have now adopted you as my own, if not, if your parents have a good relationship, kind of scared, like the fear, welcome child, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara is a good thinker apparently.Zuko is not amused.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hshshshshshwh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hshshshshshwh/gifts).



> Random gifts again
> 
> AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CONSOLE ME ON THE DAMN ELECTION IM PANICKING MAN

Zuko is braiding Katara’s hair when he thinks of asking the alpha something.

“Katara.”

“Hm?”

“Do you ever think-”

“All the time. I’m a good thinker you know.”

“That’s not what I meant. Do you think-”

“Yup.”

The omega pulls Katara’s hair causing the alpha to hiss in pain.

In retaliation, she tries to pinch him, but Zuko glares at her.

The alpha huffs but allows her omega to continue braiding her hair.

“Will you quit it now? I’m trying to ask you something.”

“Ask away.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Zuko opens his mouth to ask his question but furrows his brows.

Katara grins but muffles her laughter by turning her head and burying her face in Zuko’s thigh.

“Idiot! I forgot what I was going to ask!” Zuko complains.

Katara openly laughs but presses a kiss to the omega’s lips.

“It’s ok. I love you and your terrible memory anyways,” the alpha coos.

Despite his best attempt, the omega ends up blushing anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
